A Raven story
by zatoichi808
Summary: an experimental story tell me if you want me to continuemost likly will be a romance fic robin X raven
1. the beginning

fan fic

teen titans

monday

6:30 am

raven was asleep on her bed. the black satin sheets molding to her curves. her chest rising and falling to a slow rythm.

the sun was just peeking over the horizon, the light rays drifting through her window. as the minutes passed the square of light creeped closer to her face.

"hmm?" the black haired half-demon looked up.

_another beautiful sunrise, its still early ... would be a good time to meditate_

rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she crawls out of bed. a chill runs through her naked body.

_good thing the doors have locks, if anyone saw me like this i would kill myself._

her room was dark the only source of light was coming through her window, her room was painted a dull grey like everyone elses room but her rug was a dark violet.

opening the shower door she steps in and closes the door behind her. once the water was set to a comfortable temprature she started to wash. after she was rinsed off

she just stood in the shower letting the water coarse through her hair and down her body. small streams of water ran down her body hugging her curves. she took a deep breath taking in the hot steam then shut off the water.

walking out of the bathroom she grabs a deep purple towel from the bathroom counter and wraps it around herself. she was heading towards her closet when out if the corner of her eye a mirror was catching her reflection. turning towards it she looked at her self with the towel wraped around herself.

_am i beautiful?_

she drops the towel and lets her eyes gaze over heself. her skin was a pale grey toned and mucular, smooth and free of flaws. her shoulder legnth hair was sraight and jet black. her breasts were round and firm yet supple.

_i think i am beautiful._

suddenly she blushed with the realization that she was looking at her self naked and quickly took up the towel againg letting the red fade.

looking in to the closet door raven let out a small sigh. all of the same clothes no difference between them. once her clothes were on she left her room for the kitchen to have her morning tea. the kitchen was empty, that was normal for this time of day. raven got her things to make her tea.

she was holding the clear glass mug looking into the ripples and whorls of the water letting the tea steep. after it steeped long enough she threw the tea bag away and went up to the roof to enjoy the sunrise and meditate. on the roof she started to levitate in the lotus position and put her face over the mug to enjoy the smell of the herbs and spices.

the sun was halfway over the horizon giving off elongated shadows. raven was enjoying the warmth of the morning sun on her face feeling much better that now she can enjoy her emotions and discover new ones.

_i hope today will be a good day._

and with that though she put down her cup and began her morning ritual.


	2. the bird

The bird

"Beep-beep"

"Beep beep"

"uhhggg"

click

A human silhouette is lying on a bed in the middle of a room. The room is a dull grey, knick knacks, clothes and other personal articles are strewn around the area random patches of burgundy rug peeking through. In the bed is the leader of the teen titans, Robin.

Robin, stoic leader, gifted inventor, agile martial artist, though he was many of things there was one thing he was not. A morning person. With out his trusty alarm clock he was as good as dead to the world.

Though relaxing to be able to sleep in the last few months have been quite monotonous for the titans. With Slade gone and everyone else in their respective penitentiary, the titans were left with petty crime and getting the occasional cat out of the tree. That being said life right now was.

Boring.

Lying in his bed Robin allowed him self some time to collect his thoughts be for he got up. While lying down he heard light clatter coming from the vicinity of the kitchen.

_Must be Raven doing her morning tea thing._

_Raven_

_Raven, these last few months have been good to her. Now she is much more personable than she was a while ago, easier to talk to. And she has been working out; her body has much more muscle tone. You can see it in the legs those nice long legs…and that butt how I'd like to-_

Catching him self in his reveries he decides to get up. Once out of bed he goes into his bathroom to execute his morning ritual of washing. Walking out of the bathroom in a pair of pink boxers he goes to his closet to decide what to wear to day.

_What to wear. What to wear, casual…casual would be good_.

Reaching into his closet he pulls out a pair of worn blue jeans on top he dons a white tee shirt and over that Robin throws on a red long sleeve dress shirt not caring to

Button it. Running his fingers through his unruly black hair he walks out of his room.

The hall ways are still silent. The other titans still sleeping allowing Robin to enjoy some of his morning without the usual ruckus. Though he cares for his fellow team mates dearly he also love the occasional silent morning with the daily news and a good hot cup of cider, he never really enjoyed coffee for it was too bitter for his taste.

Shuffling to the kitchen counter he finds the water boiler already with hot water.

_Note to self thank Raven later._

Cider and paper in hand Robin sits down at the communal table facing the sun to watch the rest of the sun rise while sipping his cider. When the sun came fully into view robin opened his paper and waited for the other to get up because today is cyborg's day to cook.


	3. Breakfast

A/N: sorry this story is starting slow but I like to set the scene

And as long as people review I'll post

Breakfast

On the roof Raven was meditating in the lotus position while floating two feet off the ground. Beside her on the stark concrete was her cup, the sunlight in full force shining in front of her.

_Azerath metrion zinthos_

Chanting those three words Raven focused her energy to her core creating a relaxing feeling that radiated outward creating a warming sensation. But alas this could not go on forever, after a moment she slowly descended to the ground while simultaneously stretching her legs out letting the blood flow back into the limbs.

_That was refreshing…what's for breakfast?_

Looking around Raven gazed at the beautiful urban landscape known as jump city.

Enjoying the short break from life before descending back into the common room.

Rounding the corner into the common room Raven spies Robin sitting at the table reading the morning paper completely unaware of her presence while she walks to the kitchen.

Robin chuckles to himself while reading a comic when all of a sudden in the corner of his eye he sees movement, but put it off as light playing tricks on him and continues with his paper.

Walking up to the counter Raven puts her cup into the sink then turns around to face Robin.

"Good morning Robin."

"Oh, hey Raven." said robin whilst internally scolding himself for not noticing her.

"How are you?"

"Fine just reading the paper…You?"

"Good enough, meditation and tea. The usual."

All while this conversation was going on Robin unconsciously let his eyes wander down Ravens form taking in the curves and swells of her body. Raven internally smirking at this unintentional attention decided to say something to throw him off balance.

"See something you like?"

Robin jumped and slid off the chair on to his arse, and then clambered back onto the chair holding onto it for support.

_Shit! She saw me…not good._

"I-I uh…you know um-"

A tinge of pink was slowly appearing onto Robin's cheeks while he was trying to explain himself.

"I'll be in my room until breakfast." Raven said while walking off back to her room.

Robin finally able to regain his composure resumed reading and drinking his cider but to no avail Raven would not leave his mind.

"Oh by the way" Raven popped her head out from around the corner.

Robin jumped again this time sending pages of news paper everywhere.

_Why am I so jumpy?_

"y-yes" was all robin good get out

"Tell Cyborg I like my bacon crispy and my toast not too crunchy" she chirped

"Okay"

"Thanks"

Once Raven left Robin hobbled to the couch and laid down.

_What's up with Raven? And I need to get my thoughts in order_

Those were Robins last thoughts befor drifting into a short sleep.


End file.
